


The Negatives

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, dave is like davesprite, ish, sass will be here, slim possibility that there will be very occasional updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first lay eyes on him you don't know what to think. <br/>So obviously the first thing out of your mouth is "And what the hell are you supposed to be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one will probably update less often and also have short chapters bc i cant long chapters for the life of me  
> i am also writing this as i go so i dont exactly have a plot either

When you first lay eyes on him you don't know what to think.   
So obviously the first thing out of your mouth is "And what the hell are you supposed to be?"  
He's dressed in black, has a black bat wing and a half, and has a boa like ring of black fur around his neck.   
His mouth parts slightly and you think think that's his expression of surprise. Obviously no one's ever had the balls to say something like that to him.   
"You shouldn't be able to see me." He tells you.   
"Well I can. It's not like you're really hiding with all that shit on."  
"You're just a human." He looks you over, at least you think he does. He's wearing shades too. "You don't have any marks or anything and you reek of human smell." He informs you. You just stare incredulously at him.   
He whistles and snaps his fingers to catch your attention. "I know the Strider charm is overwhelming but people are staring at you like you're crazy."  
You knit your brows and glance around and sure enough a couple people are staring at you.  
"You're serious?" This can't be real.   
"Serious as a chibi business man, bro."   
You shake your head slowly in exasperation.   
"Why don't we take this outside?" And with that he turns and walks outside.   
You'd completely forgotten where you were. A bar. You weren't supposed to be there of course. being underage and all. Fake ID's were great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sometimes i'm gonna update the both of them on the same day and then sometimes im not but yeah  
> continue on

You end up going outside, but you lost sight of him before you got there.  
It is then that you realize you just followed a complete stranger outside.  
And while it might not actually be a bad thing, and in fact a thing people do often, right now you’re thinking it was the wrong thing to do.  
So you just stand there. In the middle of the parking lot.   
You turn around and smack right into him. He catches you as you fall.  
“Swooning yet?” he asks with a smirk and he is really starting to piss you off.  
He’s still holding you in a dip and you reply “Yes, look at me, I’m swooning all over.”  
And then suddenly he’s too close and oh my god he’s kissing you.  
You wave your arms around and he drops you on your ass.  
“What the fuck!” He just looks down at you. “I’m not a homosexual!” and then he looks like he’s trying to contain laughter.   
“You should go home, kid.” He tells you, and what the fuck is going on? Nothing is making sense right now. It probably doesn’t help that you’re a little buzzed.  
You lay down on the pavement and close your eyes. You can’t deal with this bullshit right now. 

You wake up at home.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of your week goes by uneventfully, and you wonder if that guy was real or if you were just more drunk than you thought.  
Though you still wonder how you got home from the bar.  
you resolve to only drink on special occasions from that point on.

But it doesn't last. Karkat drags you out for company a week later when Gamzee drags him out. If Gamzee was one to stay with the people he brings and not sneak off to go hide in whatever space he could find, Karkat wouldn't have brought you.  
The guy shows up again, minus half a pair of wings. You resign to completely ignore him. So you start talking Karkat's ear off about your favourite movies. He, of course, loves movies as much as you do, but he doesn't always like the same ones. So obviously you end up arguing over which movie is better.  
That is when he walks up to you with that same damned smirk on his face. But you are so unbelievably relieved when Karkat says, "And what the everloving fuck do you want."  
Its not so much as a question as a statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is really horrible and i have absolutely no idea where i'm going with it i only know certain things like some things that i want to happen in the end and stuff   
> this is really mostly just a thing that i'm just kinda like  
> yeah lets write some random bullshit that makes no sense anddoesnt really flow and goes too fast and post it


End file.
